Colourful Drabbles
by Fifitheflowertot
Summary: Short drabbles inspired by colours. It's not a coherent story - they are all standalone drabbles. No specific genre either. Draco/Hermione.
1. Red

**Red**

Hermione's hair, resembling a fluffy cloud by this point, bounced erratically with each tap of her shoes on the stones of Hogwarts. The strap of her all too heavy bag dug into her shoulder as it swung from side to side. She rummaged through the bag looking for her transfiguration notes which had found themselves between two thick tomes. Her fingers had just curled around the stack of paper before she collided with something hard.

She fell back hitting the ground, books and bag scattered over the floor. A sharp pain shot through her right hand, a jagged piece of glass had lodged itself into her palm. The remains of a potions flask dispersed around her.

Annoyance laced the pain she felt. Common sense dictates you should look where you're going so incidents like this don't occur. She raised her head, ready to snap at the culprit.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her unmoving, pale eyes fixed on her hand.

Hermione tensed for a moment, unprepared at the sudden meeting with her nemesis.

'You!' she said, cradling her injured hand. 'Can't you watch where you're going?'

He didn't reply, gaze remaining on the red stained shard of glass.

Hermione let out a growl, 'have you lost your hearing as well as your sense of direction?'

Annoyance turned into curiosity as he seemed to jolt out of an absentminded state. He blinked a few times before falling to his knees in front of her at a speed that made her flinch back. His hand cupped hers, bright red blood contrasting sharply with porcelain white skin.

Hermione's mouth fell open. The pain had vanished into the background as she peered at him. He looked paler than usual, if that were possible, and his eyes lined with dark circles. He sat hunched forward and his gaze was full of disbelief.

His skin was surprisingly warm.

'Your blood…' he said. A beat of silence followed. 'It's red.'

She continued to gape at him, 'Well of course it's red! Did you expect bits of mud to be floating around in there?' she said, attempting to yank her hand away.

Malfoy continued to stare, mouth pressed into a thin line.

She stopped struggling, her hand lay limp in his, 'Merlin… you did, didn't you? You thought my blood was _actually muddy!_ '

He looked lost, like a child who was just told Santa doesn't exist. Hermione gave a final forceful tug and he let go. She scrambled up to her feet, leaving her belongings scattered over the floor.

'You are unbelievable, you… you _bloody ferret!_ ' she glared at the boy. She stomped away from him, tears in her eyes.

Reaching the end of the corridor, she glanced back to see him sat in the same position, staring at a piece of glass. She faltered, torn between checking if he was cursed or screaming insults at him. She breathed out a deep sigh and turned away.

* * *

The next morning, a second year Gryffindor had appeared with her belongings placed neatly in her bag, including an unbroken flask.

* * *

 _Reviews please! If you could tell me what you think about my writing - if there's anything to improve on, I would be the happiest person ever!_


	2. Black

**Black**

'Psst… Granger, I can see a bird in that nest you call hair.'

'Shove off Malfoy!'

'Ignore him Ron, he's not worth it.'

'Ouch Granger, that hurt.' Malfoy leaned towards Hermione, hand placed over his heart, expression full of mock pain.

Eyes fixed on the board, Hermione studiously ignored him, preferring to direct her attention to Professor Snape and the upcoming Potions exam.

A voice whispered from behind her, 'Granger. Are you ignoring me? **Granger!** '

A black mass swooped in, stilling in front of the commotion.

'Is this lesson not to your liking, Mr Malfoy?' Snape looked down at the miscreants. 'Contrary to popular belief, Miss Granger does not know all the answers so you would do well to listen!'

Snape turned away, heavy, black robes swishing dramatically around him as he glided back to the front of the class, 'Detention. Both of you. Tomorrow night at nine in my office.'

Ron jumped up to his feet, fists clenched on the desk in front of him, 'But Hermione didn't even say anything! It was Malfoy!'

Hermione yanked at his sleeve, trying to pull him back down. 'Leave it Ron,' she hissed.

'10 points from Gryffindor. Sit *down* Weasley,' Snape went back to the board, ignoring the spluttering, red-faced boy behind him.

Draco sat back, a smug smile on his face.

Blaise peered at his friend out of the corner of his eye. He looked far too happy for someone who had just gotten a detention, especially with Snape. His gaze shifted towards the bushy haired girl in front of him. Face contorting into a thoughtful expression, he decided to keep an eye on this rather new development.

* * *

The race to leave Snape's class was, as always, intense as students stuffed everything into their bags and ran out.

'Mr Malfoy, remain behind,' Snape said, sitting at his desk.

Malfoy leisurely put his belongings away and sauntered to the front just as the final student left.

'Yes sir?' he said.

'Is there anything you would like to tell me?' Snape said, looking up from between his greasy, black locks.

'No sir,' Malfoy replied.

'Your behaviour today was… unusual. You seem to have forgotten the art of subtlety. Your antics were more akin to a _Gryffindor's_ ,' Snape sneered.

'Sometimes one must behave like the _target_ to get what one wants,' Draco said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Snape's eyebrow rose.

'If that is all sir?' Malfoy said.

Snape waved a hand for him to leave.

As the door shut, Draco could have sworn he heard the Potions Master muttering, ' _teenagers_ '.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
